land before time:alternative story
by Nocrapsherlock67
Summary: Littlefoot, his mother, and Cera are all trying to find their homes after an earthshake split the land. While they try to reach there families, they discover how hard it really is. This stoy comes to show how different things could've been if Littlefoot's mother didn't die. (did include bron just ran out of space)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters where created by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman.**

 **Credits: written by me**

 **Special thanks to: Wingeicewolf**

 **Script by: Me**

* * *

A heavy rain had barley started. A pair of 4 longnecks where patiently waiting for there only egg to hatch. The egg's remaining family was his mother, (Helen) his father, (Bron), his grandmother, (Maria), and his grandfather. (Ritter) Grandfather was easily becoming Impatient. "Will this thing ever hatch? Maria! Maybe it will die like all the others"

"Aren't you overreacting a bit dear?"

Grandmother offered.

"Maybe this one will die off like all the others..." the mother softly growled.

"we've been waiting for days it probably will nev..."

"Shut it! Something's happening!"

The grandmother whispered.

The egg began to shuffle around, as the family, watched, delighted to think they would soon see there only child. But then, out of nowhere, the egg rolled off a ledge. The mother gasped.

"Oh my Goodness!" The grandmother shouted.

The egg fell into a muddy spot, and was unharmed. Luckily, the egg didn't roll to far away form the family, so they caught up to it. As they caught up, the egg began to crack.

"Here I am" the mother said.

Then, a tiny longneck came tumbling out of it. The longneck was frightened. It was even more frightened once it looked up, to find that a giant beast was bending down towards it. The new-born tried to run away, but it's legs weren't ready. The father began licking the new-born, along with it's mother. Then, the baby began to slowly bond with them.

After that, the baby's mother swung him onto her back, and he curled up, snuggled on his mother's neck. She nuzzled the baby, making the little longneck comfortable. Then she commented that the longneck was beautiful.

"What should we call him?" The grandmother asked.

"I...I will call him little foot" the mother said.

The 4 longneck's chuckled, as the father commented on how he loved the name "little foot" for the little one.

They all smiled. As they watched the little one.

"little foot...my little foot" the mother said.

ith his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Little foot awoke. He had heard a rumbling sound. His mother was not yet awake. He didn't bother trying to wake her up because he didn't think much of the rumbling so he fell asleep, resting on her head.

The next morning they got up, and dicided to continue there journey to the great valley. Little foot was curious. His grandmother offered him a stick. Littlefoot took it and nearly broke his teeth biting on it. "Littlefoot, come here" He heard his mother calling. He went over and saw his mother as she lowered a leaf-looking object down to his level. "It's a tree star" she said. Littlefoot fell in love with it.

Littlefoot was bored and dicided to do some exploring. "Now don't you wonder off to far" Littlefoot heard his mothers distant voice. He suddenly saw a weird thing. A three horned animal that was trying to ram a beetle? This was peculiar. "Hey" Littlefoot said. The ignorant creature didn't stop to even face Littlefoot.

"HHHHHEEEEYYYY!" He shouted. That caught her attention. Until she stopped looking at him. Littlefoot began to run, he looked threading, but really was being playful. He just about hit cera, Intell a big ugly looking one jumped in his way."Come cera, three horns never play with LONG necks" he said. His mother picked him up. And the two "Three horns" became out of sight. "Mother, what's a longneck?" He asked. "Why that's what we are dear" His mother said lifting him onto her head. "Well, why can't I play with her?"

"Because were different species. We tend to be separated" Littlefoot noticed his father smiling at him.

"Did you find anything, son?" The grandfather asked. "No, just some sticks" He said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

Littlefoot heavily sighed, and rested his head upon his mother.

"sometimes I wish things weren't this way" He mumbled

The pair of longnecks continued their journey foward. They eventually dissapeared into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors message:

Hey, for those of you wondering...WHERES THE STORY? WHERES THE STORY? HUH? We'll ill get to that. These past few years have been overwhelming and tiring to me. I felt very out of body this year. I dont know why, but you dont wanna hear my life story, I know. The thing is, I dont know whether you guys actually want this or not: basically, Ive lost motiviaition for it, so you would you guys be kind enough to honestly tell me if you want me to continue this?  
or not. 


	4. Chapter 3 (for real this time)

**Hooray! Im back guys!**

 **Ive finally returned after all this time, lol. And I hope you are glad to see the newest installment of this story.**

 **Now err...where do I begin? Well. Lets see here...I recently re-watched the land**

before time and felt that I needed to continue this, and you guys have motivaited me too, so

 **thank you .3. Without further a do, lets dive right into this!**

 **Side note: This chapter is gonna be more from the parents view if anything. I always felt that I should look at things from their prespective.**

A wind howled through the valley. Littlefoot was asleep on his mothers head. "Its late, Bron. Where are we going to sleep?" She said in a soft tone. Bron scanned the area with his eyes. "All I see is mountains and dried up ground" He mumbled. "Nothing more" Grandfather (Named Ritter)frowned."We need to find a place where we can sleep before I just drop dead, right here, right now!" He angirly mumbled. Bron dropped his head, looking sad. "Im not a very good leader, aren't I?" He said under his breath.

Littlefoots mother gave a slight chuckle. The grandmother did the same. "What? Whats so funny?" He snarled. The grandfather rolled his eyes. "You arent the only one, thats whats funny" Ritter said. They soon found a spot to sleep shaded by some trees. They all huddled together, and fell asleep. Littlefoot awoke somewhat earlier than usual, and looked up at the sky. It was still night. He sighed. He suddenly saw a frog like creature. He found it interesting, and climbed onto a platform his mother was resting on. "Hey, come back!" He chased it through a tunnel, only to bump into Cera. "Ugh! Not you again!" He said angirly. "Thats mine!" She said, standing infront of the creature. "I found it first!" Littlefoot barked.

They began to fight over it, and they stumbled over eachother, and they evantually fell into a pond. When they landed into the water, Cera bumped littlefoot angirly. "Ouch" He joked. "Shut up!" She yelled at him. Suddenly, a bubble in the pond popped. They both laughed, finding it strangley funny.

They both began laughing loudly, completley oblivious to the loud, banging footsteps in the distance. Littlefoot noticed. "What was that?" He said. Cera looked up "SHARPTOOTH!" She screamed. A big, black, t-rex was barrelling towards them. Littlefoot and Cera trampled over eachother, trying to run away. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! MOTHER! HELP!" He yelled.

They ran and ran, but the t-rex outran them, nearly catching them. They ran through a forest of spikey trees, and the t-rex stopped. It sniffed around for them, going as far as to burrowing its head into the trees to find them. Littlefoot and cera moved stealthy, and eventually came to cross roads. "This way" Littlefoot said. "Mm-mm!" Cera rejected. She ran the oppisite direction.

"Hey your going the wrong way!" Littlefoot yelled. The Sharptooth heard them, and crashed through the trees, almost killing littlefoot. Luckily for him, the spikey trees had stopped him from even touching him. The T-rex screamed in aganoy, as a spike impaled his swollen red eye. Littlefoot and Cera thought they were safe, but they were wrong. The T-rex was even more angry than before.

It jumped really high, and it landed right infront of them, the force knocking them onto their backs. As littlefoot and Cera where just about to accept their fate, a tail slammed the t-rex into a rock. Littlefoot, confused, looked up to see his mother. "Mother?-" "Run, Run!" She nudged him. Littlefoot and Cera ran away, staying a small distance behind, watching the fight.

"Look out!" Littlefoot said. His mothers foot slammed down onto the ground, nearly crushing them both. The fight went on, and The T-rex jumped into the air, and landed on her back, when suddenly bron charged him, knocking him off. He knocked the t-rex into the a cliffside. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Ceras father screamed. Cera screamed, running towards her father.

That wasnt the end of it, though. A giant crack split open the ground, and a couple of dinosuars fell into it. Littles grandmother and grandfather tried to reach them, but they were stuck on the other side. The T-rex fought with Bron, and Bron suddenly slid halfway off the cliff. The T-rex began to head for littlefoots mother, who was somewhat injured. Bron slammed into the t-rex with his tail. "IF IM GOING DOWN, YOUR GOING DOWN WITH ME!" He yelled. He slammed his tail against some rocks, and the rocks began tumbling down the cliff, pushing the T-rex and bron down the cliffside.

"DAD!" Littlefoot yelled. The Rocks tumbled down all the way to the bottom. Littlefoots grandfather and grandmother saw their daughter across the cliff. They were shocked. "we have to get over there!" Grandmother said. "Don't be silly, we can't fly!" Grandfather yelled. The cliff ledge they were standing on began to collapse, forcing them to step back.

Littlefoot was severly confused. Suddenly he noticed Cera on the same side as him. She couldn't make it to her father. Littlefoot, had given up. He collapsed to the ground.

A thunderstorm had begun to brew. Rain poured, and thunder struck the ground.


End file.
